When Cupid gets bored
by therichnobody
Summary: title here he tests his new love arrows on the Organization. Weird parings and full of hilarity. Poor members...so much confusion...
1. Test subjects

Why Cupid doesn't need to be bored

Writer's Block...Writer's Block...Writer's Block...(trinity!)

It sucks...affects just about every writer...and right now I got a bad case of it...(trinity!!)

So I said...start this thingy...about the Organization...(triple trinity!!!)

Writer's Block... ... ...ok, here's I made a list of members chosen ramdomly. Heh heh...ok...I can do that...OK! Begin story!

"Hmmm...what can I do" said the flying cherub, Cupid, "I just got these new arrows that'll work on anyone, and now I have to wait a whole month to use them. This sucks."

Even though he was flying, which he enjoyed, he still couldn't find anything to do. Until a thought...

"I don't think Zeus would mind if I used a few of the arrows...he wouldn't know the difference. Besides, I DO need to test them out...hee hee, this should be entertaining!"

With that thought, he flew down(yes straight down) and landed in front of Castle Oblivion. "Uhh...this place looks kinda scary. As long as it's got people in it, I'm okay!"

"Axel, I know you have Mr. Rocky, and if you don't give him back I'LL"-"Listen Lexaeus, I don't have it. Maybe you lost him or something." the flame lord camly said. "I KNOW you have it, don't deny!" "I don't have it. Got it memorized?"

"Apparently not," our little cherub said to himself. "just watching these two is giving me a itch to test these bad boys out." and with that notion, he carefully placed an arrow in his bow, took careful aim, and let loose the love inside of Lexaeus. "Hee hee hee, let's see how this plays out!"

"Ax...el..." "Uh...Ha ha! I knew your puny mind couldn't keep track of anything for more than five minutes!" But as Axel taunted, Lexaus paid no mind. He just stared at Axel, stared with immense love in his eyes. "Ax...el..." "Ok, I'm gettin' while the gettin's good."

"Tch, I should've known. I forgot to shoot the other guy. Here goes!" Then a second arrow flew true to Axel's behind.

"Poor lexae-OW! What was-thaaaat..." were the words of Axel when he laid eyes on Lexaeus. The two stared into each other's eyes, then Lexaeus made thefirst move but they were interuppted.

"Hey Axel," said Roxas who just happened to drop in when the two were to kiss, "Axel...what are you..." "Oh Roxas, glad you came. I wanted to tell you that I'm breaking up with you to be with my true love Lexaeus. Hope it's okay!" "Ok...YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?!? I thought we had something Axel!!!" "Roxas, you have to understand," said the lovestruck silent hero, "people move on to bigger and better things." "Yeah, and I sure moved on to someone bigger and better." added Axel as he felt Lexaeus's musclar arms. "But we had something special, and you're just gonna throw it away?!? Well...I...you...gonna...-WAAAAAAHHH! Axel! How could you do this to me? To US!!!" cried the blonde but Axel nor Lexaeus didn't hear him. They were too busy kissing each other. Seeing that only made Roxas cry even more. "A-a-AXEL! Why-WAAAAAAHHH!!! I'm gonna go eat ice cream and fart 'till I pass out! I hope your happy!" and with that, he stormed off to the kitchen to grab the biggest tub of ice cream and go in his room to eat ice cream and fart 'till he passes out.

"Hee hee hee! Hilarious! I didn't know he had a lover already! Man these arrows are -huh?"

He stopped because Axel and Lexaeus stopped. They stood there staring at each other, horrified at the thought of what they did.

"Lexaeus, I'll give you back Mr. Rocky if you never speak a word of this to anyone."

"Axel, I wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone even if you didn't return Mr. Rocky. Speaking of which...GIVE ME MR. ROCKY!!!!!"

"I told your country hick self I didn't have it!"

"Hey! It wore off! Stupid arrows, I won't get anywhere if I use these on Valentine's. Hmm...I'm still bored and I have too many of these short-time arrows and there's more people around...hee hee hee...Zeus told me to use them well..."

The next random paring is...da da-da DA!!! Saix and Xigbar!!! Oh yeah, all of this is happening on the same ay, so the Organization can interfer as usual. Hee hee hee...if you have suggestions on how this could play out, I'm listening! Oh, one more thing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Cupid, god of love.


	2. The luna divining

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Cupid, yadda yadda yadda.

"So who's my next victim-er love curee. Let's see...whoa! What happened to that guy! Eye patch, messed up teeth, and a scar! Yikes, hope that didn't happen to him in a past love life," the god of love pondered, "he looks like he could use some lovin' so...random shot!" And he spun wildly in a circle and let out an arrow that went straight to Saix.

"...ow. What hit me?" said the luna diviner as he turned around to see the freeshooter, who happened to be across the room. "Xigbar...I never knew he was so beautiful, almost-nay even more beautiful than the moon...he will be mine-but what's this? Larxene trying to talk to someone as divine as Xigbar?! She will die!" so he went charging.

"Larxene, didn't Xemnas issue us a mission?" said the unsuspecting Xigbar as he was tackled by the enraged Saix. "NOOOO! Mighty Xigbar, you musn't talk to this vile creature! She will do nothing but spoil your absolute mind!"

That caused a major sweat drop by both Larxene and Xigbar.

"What are you talking about, luna idiot?" said Xigbar, when his mouth was abruptly covered up by Saix. "Uh...I'm gonna start preparing for the miss"- but Larxene wasn't able to finish due to Saix backhanding her. "And YOU! I'll teach you to think you can even TALK to the great and beautiful Xigbar!" "Saix, are you sick in the head"- and again Xigbar was shushed by Saix. "Shhh...don't let cretins hear your magnificent voice!" "I'm a cretin, am I! Saix, you've gone too"-but this time she won't be getting up for a while for Saix hit her with his big (name of weapon here). "Now, to show my love for you in hopes of impressing your greatness!" "Eh...no." were the words of Xigbar.

"Saix? Are you okay?" Xigbar asked as he waved his hand in saix's face in hopes of a response, but none. "Saix?"

"You...don't LIKE ME?!? I can prove to ou, O' great Xigbar! Give me a chance!!!" yeled Saix as he madly ran towards Xigbar in a flurry trying to grab him but Xigbar ain't givin' up that easily. This chase scene went on like this for a while until it wore off, causing this: Xigbar running like a maniac, not looking where he was going so he ran into a wall, causing Saix to run into him and slam him into the wall further, causing a dent. A piece of the celing cracks and falls on the head of Cupid, which caused him to drop his quiver of arrows sending one flying right into Zexion, who unluckily was passing by Larxene, who was watching the entire scene laughing.

"Ow! Huh, oh no my arrows! Hopefully no one saw them-whoops." were his words when he saw the way Zexion was looking at Larxene. "Hee hee hee, this one wasn't my fault. Oh well..."

"Ow. What hit me?" said the now normal luna diviner who saw Xigbar imbedded in the wall, "Imbecile, how did this happen?" "How 'bout yo' crazy ass gonna chase me trying to get a kiss!" yelled a muffled Xigbar.

Hope you like, more to come!


	3. The randomness begins

"Ooh...what I done did?" said the ever mischievous cherub, "Oh well…" 

"Ha ha ha! Oh man, I don't know what is going on, but I wish I could have gotten that on camera!" laughed the blonde Larxene. But just then she didn't notice the Cloaked Schemer staring at her, almost through her. "Okay, more weird things going on." And she would have left if it weren't for Zexion giving her a breathtaking kiss, which lasted for a full 10 seconds. When he stopped, he simply said in that mono tone of his, "Larxene, even though we have no feelings, I have a deep lust for you." And then he left.

She thought about it, and thought about it, and came to the conclusion that even though she has no feelings, she loves Zexion.

"Hey Zexion, wait!" she grabbed his arm that was holding the handle to his room's door, "I…um…well"-"What?" he asked. "I…like you." She said. "So." He replied as he slammed the door in his face, leaving her standing there, alone. "Z-Zexion?" she asked but no response. "Zexion, open up! I do like you! Give me a chance!" she yelled and pounded on the door, but he said nothing.

"Wha? Why the heck did my arrow wear off so fast? Stupid arrows! They're useless!" Cupid yelled as he threw the remaining arrows on the ground, sending them flying everywhere, including in the next victim, Marluxia. But first-

"You." "Huh?" Cupid turned around to see Zexion standing right behind him. He tried to escape but Zexion was too fast. "Listen here, you little bastard, I don't like being someone's guinea pig. So use your arrows on someone else or you'll be MY guinea pig." "Uhh..yeah-hey wait! I' a GOD! I do what I want!" Cupid yelled but his bravery was short-lived before Zexion made him a slave to his own fears.

Oh well…


	4. The rage of the Superior

Disclaimer: The formality, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Boo.

So sorry it took me so long, on with the fic!

"Huh?" the Graceful assasin said as he pondered what just hit him, "Hmm...oh well. I'll just go visit my FAVORITE Superior!" he hummed himself a gay (happy fools!) little tune as he walked to Xemnas's office. When he got there, of course, being the headstrong person he is, went straight to Xemnas's face, planted a nice one on his lips, pinched his cheek and said in a gay (your recognition this time) little voice, "Hellllo Xemnas! And how are you today, sir! I'm just peachy myself, and speaking of peaches, I see that your using the same shampoo I use, you naughty boy! But...I can't blame you if you want your hair as sleek and manegable as mine!"

These are the thoughts that ran in Xemnas's mind. _"What did this IMBECILE just do to me?! I'm going to obliterate his gay-no...then I will have to recruit someone else. If he doesn't leave though, that's a different story..."_

"Marluxia"-"Say no more, I'll give you some tips in getting your, shaggy mane, tameable. Personally, I would try..."and it went on like that for a while. Nut when Marluxia went for another kiss, that's when Xemnas snapped. It wasn't his fault; Marluxia wouldn't shut up, and he tried to kiss him again. No you know that won't suffice. Sorry, I would describe what Xemnas did to shut Marluxia up, but it's too gruesome. Let's just say that he beat the living hell out of him, how he did it is up to your imagination. Ah the hell with it, Xemnas slammed marluxia to the wall, took out those lightsabers and started bashing. What got him _really_ ticked was when Marluixia said, "That hurts Xemmie-poo, can't we just get along and have a little fun in the flower bed?" Then Marluxia's back was put out of commission due to his own scythe crashing into his spine. It went on like that even after the arrow wore off. Of course, Xemnas didn't care if Marluxia was calling out to him that he didn't know what he was doing, or the fact that Axel was recording the entire thing.

Sorry that was short. I had to give you something. But now for the bad news. I also have to cut the series short (due to the fact that I have some new ideas for the Kingdom Hearts shorts) so I'm only doing three (trinity!) more parings. Look at the avaliable random parings I thought up. (the one who got hit with the arrow is listed first)

Larxene/Lexaeus

Xemnas/Xaldin

Demyx/Roxas

Axel/Luxord

Xaldin/Saix

Roxas/Vexen

Vexen/Zexion

Xigbar/Marluxia

Luxord/Demyx

If you want to see any of these, let me know. I'll do the three with the most votes after oh, let's say...a week? Yeah, and write them up.

Dudeness writer's block sucks...


	5. The Comforter

Continuiation from mad pause in storyline begins in 3...2...1-

"Wonder if Roxas is up fro a game of air hockey..." the Melodious nocturne pondered. Little did he know he was the next target for a random arrow of Cupid's. As it struck it's target, the clumsy nobody fell into the door of No. 13, making the door burst open. "Go away!" Roxas yelled from his bed riddled with packs and empty tubs of ice cream. "Huh, so sorry to intrude, was I interrupting something, you sweet angel?" Demyx crooned. "Wha...Demyx I'm not n the mood..." "Oh contrare, while you're upset you tend to your little comfort zone to soothe you. While this is good, we wouldn't want our petite physique to go to the gutters now do we? Here," Demyx went on, gently pulling the ice cream from Roxas's hands and laid Roxas's head on his lap, "Now tell me young one, what's troubling you?" Of course the Key of Destiny was extremely confused, but he was also still upset with Axel's little "comfession" so he poured his nonexistent heart to Demyx, who listened intently while stroking the blonde's head.

"And...and...he just left me...for Lexaeus of all people! sniff What does he have that I don't have! I mean sniff come on!" and then his tears streamed down Demyx's robe, "He doesn't care for me anymore! What did I do to deserve this!" "Why, Axel is a little, how you say, ditzy at times. You must forgive him for his actions. He didn't mean it"-"But I saw them kiss!" "Would you like to see us kiss?" "H-sniff huh? You mean, you...you like me?" No. 9 smiled, and told Roxas to sit up as he showed him how much he loved him with a soft, sweet kiss. "Your entire mouth tastes like cookie dough. I told you not to eat so much." "I couldn't help it Demyx, it was, you know, just all of a sudden. But I'm glad...you'll never leave me."

And that's when it wore off.

"Could we...can I have another kiss Demyx?" the 14 year old leaned closer to his "new" love, only to find his lips never met his. "Whoa Roxas, what are you doing? I'm not gay! Go kiss up to Axel or something!" And again, Roxas's nonexistent heart shattered to pieces. "Wh-what? But-but-but"-"But nothing! I just came over to see if you wanted to play air hockey! Not to hit on you. Besides, even if I were gay, I would know you're taken by Axel. See ya!" and the Melodious noctourne left just as fast as he came, leaving the emotionally unstable teen in his room, all by his lonesome. "WHY IS EVERYONE I LOVE LYING TO ME?!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

And another one bites the dust. Was going for a happy ending, but sorry Roxas. Better luck next time.


	6. Magnesium sulfate

Continuation in t-minus…I'll stop.

As the next arrow searched its target, it ricocheted off the wall and into the vicinity of Vexen's arse. This of course, alerted him to look back and find what or who hit him. Zexion unluckily was standing behind him.

"Intruding into my laboratory again Zexion?" the Chilly Academic replied. "Just getting some magnesium sulfate, I keep running out. I see you moved it from its original spot." "Of course I have, I try to save some for myself," Vexen replied as his eyes started sending messages to his head. Messages about Zexion. About how his body is perfectly aligned to suite his personality. Small framed and lean for sneaking around in places he doesn't belong. "You know, you're really not suited for combat." To this statement, Zexion only scoffed. "Think about it, if you're not a fighter, then why do you take those missions the Superior gives you Zexion?" Again, no response from Zexion.

"Don't want to talk all of a sudden? I understand,, seeing as that is the truth, is it not?" Vexen laughed his high pitched laugh and walked towards a shelf that held the magnesium sulfate Zexion was seeking. He returned to give it to Zexion, holding it out from him but took it back when he reached for it. And again he laughed making Zexion glare at him. "Since when were you the playful type?" The Cloaked Schemer said. "When I actually need to be. I'll give you the element if you let me show you what your body is really made for." Vexen purred as he embraced Zexion, catching him off guard. "Get off me! What are you doing? Wait a minu"-but he didn't get a chance to finish on account of being stunned by Vexen's cold hands roaming in his "area". Zexion stared, horrified at what was happening to him, until he had the nerve to kick Vexen's "area", causing No. 4 to immediately stop and fall to his knees. Good thing too, because that caused the arrow's effect to wear off.

"What…the hell! Why did you kick me?!" he yelled to the blue haired one, who walking to the doorway, "I know you hear me, now relinquish the magnesium sulfate you have stolen!" "Why? You gave it to me. Remember? You showed me what my body is for." "And what would that be Zexion?" Zexion smiled before saying, "Kicking dudes in the nuts."


End file.
